Duck's Big Voyage
Duck's Big Voyage is the twenty-third episode of the fourth season. Plot It had been a few days since Duck had helped transport an injured man who had taken part in the regatta to the hospital. As he worked at Arlesburgh Harbor, he continued to think about travelling elsewhere. Duck stared out to sea as a container ship was being unloaded. “Stop daydreaming Duck! There’s no point in travelling elsewhere!” said Percy rudely as he puffed by with coaches. Duck’s smile began to fade away. “Why can’t I be in peace with my dreams?” he thought sadly, looking away from the sea and watching the cargo being loaded onto his flatbeds. Meanwhile Oliver was at the ballast chute. He waited impatiently for Mike to arrive with ballast. At last he arrived. “Where have you been? You’ve made me late!” “Can’t blame me!” said Mike defensively as his ballast trucks were unloaded. “There’s problems at the mine.” “Pah!” snorted Oliver. Soon his trucks were loaded, and he, along with Toad, set off for the Big Station. Back at the harbor Duck was still upset. He was taking on water at a water tower just as Donald and Douglas arrived to collect a long goods train. “Afternoon Duck!” said Donald cheerfully. “Hello you two,” sighed Duck. “What’s ever wrong?” asked Douglas. “Percy said I shouldn’t daydream about travelling to faraway lands. But I want to travel. It’s my goal.” “Well then, don’t listen to him,” said Donald. “He can’t control your actions. Only you can.” “And, if you want your dream to happen,” added Douglas, “then I suggest you start working on it.” Then the twins pulled away with their long train. Duck, who felt much better, puffed back to work. While all this went on, Sir Topham Hatt was in the middle of a pone call from the owner of the National Railway Museum, on the Mainland. “A GWR engine, eh? Well, I have Duck and Oliver…I see, you just want one. I’ll call you tonight to confirm who’ll come to the museum. Goodbye.” He leaned back in his chair. On the Little Western, Oliver was having more problems. His trucks were causing trouble for him. He bumped them hard, but it only made things worse. “Mr. Oliver, I suggest you stop this,” advised Toad. “Sorry Toad, but I won’t stand for this nonsense!” Just then they began to climb a hill. They reached the top, and the trucks pushed him down the other side. “Can’t stop now! Can’t stop now!” laughed the trucks. They neared a junction. The signalman switched them into a passing loop. Then sent them into the trap points. At the end of the trap points, there were no buffers, since the workmen were making new ones. But a big pile of earth was there. Oliver crashed into the pile of earth, which stopped him. That evening Sir Topham Hatt came to the spot of the accident. Donald was pulling away Toad and the ballast trucks, while Douglas pulled Oliver back onto the rails. “So you don’t know your strength well enough. This won’t do. You’ll work in the yard til you’ve learned how to manage trucks.” “Yes Sir,” said Oliver sadly. That night at Arlesburgh Sheds Sir Topham Hatt greeted Duck. “Duck, as a reward for your hard work, you’ll be going to the National Railway Museum in York.” Duck whistled cheerfully. His dream had become a reality. A few days later, when he returned the other engines were glad to have him back. Duck went straight to work, helping Oliver manage trucks. Characters * * * * * * * * Trivia * References to the third season episode, "All at Sea" are made. ** The events of this episode also take place right after "All at Sea". Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes about Duck Category:Completed Episodes